CSI, Speedster and an FBI Agent?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Barry Allen had hidden the fact that he was adopted from almost everyone he knows. He was born Fox William Mulder, an acclaimed X File agent and believer in the paranormal, but when the Reverse Flash threatens his friends in the FBI, Barry turns to Caitlin and Cisco to help him and Dana Scully (his old partner and love interest) to defeat them. Set in Season 2 with Jay Garrick.


Barry Allen sped across Central City as he made his way to see an old friend of his. He'd been looking forward to be spending time with her since his old office closed again. He stopped at Jitters where he saw a familiar redhead woman. He smirked and adjusted his suit tie. He had missed the woman much since he moved from Washington.

He walked in and past his foster sister, Iris West, who was distracted by the alternate version of her boyfriend, Eddie Thwane, and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Barry "Scully" Barry said to her. Scully smiled at him, she spoke the name that barely anyone aside from the Police force and the West's knew "Mulder, god, I've missed you in the offices" she said.

Barry smiled as she called him his birth name, rarely anyone called Barry Fox Mulder. Barry had been adopted by the Allen's when his parents split after the abduction of his sister Samantha Mulder and neither of his parents won custody of Fox. Barely six months later, Nora Allen had been murdered and Henry Allen was locked in prison.

Fox (now known as Bartholomew Henry Allen/Barry) had been taken in by Joe West and grew up with him and Iris, Barry went to work for the FBI when he graduated and threw himself into the X Files office.

But after seven years, Skinner closed the X Files division down and Fox took the name Barry Allen again and moved back to Central City. He's told Joe his real name years ago and he told his captain as soon as he was hired as a scientist.

Fox shook his head and smiled at Scully, Dana Scully had missed him. It took a lot for Dana to miss anyone, especially an annoying Fox William Mulder. Scully looked at him "wipe that smirk off your face, Mulder" she snapped, Fox paled.

Yeah, that was Scully. Fox missed her and he wanted to tell Scully what had happened to him "I heard about your coma, you alright?" Scully asked Fox, Fox lightly held Scully 's hand "yeah, there's something that I need to tell you about that, Scully" Fox began, Scully looked at him curiously "it's due to the Particle Accelerator exploding and me being in my lab at the time of the blast, then getting struck by lightning" Fox admitted.

 **(A/N: With Barry being Fox Mulder, he's Fox with Scully and the FBI, but Barry with everyone else in the Flash world)**

Fox winced at Scully's glare "the X File's closes and when you come back here, you're in a coma, for the love of god Mulder, what am I going to do with you?" Scully snapped at him. Fox shifted nervously under Scully's gaze "but I'm just glad you're okay" she said, holding his hand softly. But Fox needed to keep Eobard Thwane from finding out about Scully and that Barry Allen was not who he thought he was.

* * *

Meanwhile in STAR Labs, Zoom was spying on Barry with the camera he placed in CC Jitters, he wondered why the redhead woman called Barry Mulder. Fox William Mulder died while on a case with the FBI, so why was this 'Scully' calling Barry Mulder? Barry looked happier with this woman than he would in the future with Iris, he seemed to be in love with her!

Zoom knew he needed to fix this. He needed Barry to be fast enough to break the time/space barrier so he (Zoom) could destroy every speedster, but in the future, his son was dating Barry's daughter and Zoom hated the young woman, she was faster than him because her father, uncle and godfather taught her together.

* * *

Barry left Jitters with Dana and took her into an alleyway "to understand what I'm about to show you, you need to do something first, Dana" Scully gave him a curious look "what's that, Mulder?" She asked him, Mulder gave her his wry smile.

"You need to believe in the impossible, can you do that?"

"Mulder, I've put up with you and the paranormal, so yes, I can"

"Good, then you won't mind meeting a few friends of mine?"

"Wait, what?"

Scully was shocked as Mulder picked her up and ran faster than anything in the world to the large building in the centre of Central City "Mulder, what the hell?" She demanded as he skidded to a stop outside the building "uh...Dana, can you call me Barry while we're meeting my friends? They don't know me as Fox William Mulder" he asked her, Dana sighed "yes, but how can you move that fast?" She asked again, Barry gave her a wide grin "come on, I'll show you" he said, taking her hand and leading her into STAR Labs.

"Hey guys, where's Zoom?" Barry asked Cisco Ramone and Caitlin Snow as he and Scully walked into the Cortex "don't know, not in STAR Labs hopefully" Cisco said, giving Scully a curious look "who's this goddess?" He asked Barry.

"Don't start, Cisco"

"Hey, I can't help it"

"Cisco, enough!"

"Sorry Caitlin"

Scully tried and failed to hide a smile "guys, this is Dana Scully of the FBI, an old friend of mine from when I lived in Washington for a while, Scully, Cisco Ramone and Dr Caitlin Snow, two of the former three that helped me with my speed after the Particle Accelerator exploded and I was struck by lightning" Barry explained "nice to meet you, Dana" the brunette girl said to her "same here, Dr Snow, Barry's lucky to have you to help him" Dana returned the smile Caitlin was sending her, then a computer beeped.

* * *

"Barry, we got a meta problem" Cisco said as the team crowded "damn it, it's Zoom. Why can't he leave me alone?" Barry cursed, Cisco looked at Barry. Sure, the dude could lose his cool with Zoom, but he'd never seen this side of Barry before. It was as if things like this had happened to Barry with Scully before and he'd been pissed off with it.

"Uh Barry, you okay dude?" Cisco asked, but a blast of air had confirmed Barry had left "god honestly, he was worse when I first knew him" Scully muttered, looking at the security feed with the two speedsters "should one of us call Jay?" Caitlin asked, Scully looked at her "who's Jay?" She asked, Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, then at Scully "it's kinda hard to explain, Dana" Cisco said "Christ, Barry!" Caitlin cried out, the other two looked and saw Barry nearly pinned to the floor by Zoom "we have to do something before he kills Mulder" Scully said, then mentally cursed herself for calling Barry his birth name "I'll explain later, when Barry's here" she explained to the two.

Caitlin nodded and told Cisco "go with Scully down to the basement and through the wormhole now! We need Jay to help save Barry" Cisco leapt up and pulled Scully down to where they had the largest and most stable wormhole in Central City "what the...? And I thought Mulder was pulling my leg about this sort of thing back at the X-Files office in the FBI" Scully said as Cisco pulled her through onto the parallel version of Central City.

The stunned former X-File agent was pulled through the city to a small laboratory "Jay? it's Cisco!" She heard Cisco say as a sandy haired man in a white lab coat appeared "hey Cisco, who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Scully "Agent Dana Scully, FBI, Barry's old partner when he worked at the FBI under his birth name of Fox William Mulder."

Cisco turned to Scully "Dana, this is Jay Garrick. The Flash of Earth-2 where we are now" Dana shook Jay's hand "pleasure to meet you, Mr Garrick" she said, Jay gave a small laugh "just call me Jay" he said. Jay turned to Cisco again "where's Barry? He's usually with you."

That made Cisco explain "Zoom's attacked Barry and is in the middle of trying to kill him at this present moment!" Jay groaned and shot off at an impossible speed "I thought you said..." Dana began "Jay lost his speed when he first came through the portal to our earth, but none of us know how he got his speed back" Cisco explained to her as they ran back through Alternate Central City and back through the portal to STAR Labs in their world. Barry/Fox was pinned to the ground by Zoom, who was poised to kill.

A flash of lightning and Zoom was at the other side of the grounds of STAR Labs, Dana looked at the security feed a little more closer and saw the man she and Cisco had spoken to on that other earth. Jay was dressed in blue trousers, a red leather top with a yellow lightning bolt through the centre and a sliver kettle helmet with golden wings on either side of the helmet, he also had a pissed off expression on his face "trying to kill a friend of mine, Zoom?" He demanded as he helped Barry/Fox back on to his feet.

* * *

Barry looked as Zoom sent Jay a look of pure hatred "well, how is this possible?" He sneered, Jay clenched his fists in anger at Zoom trying to kill one of his best friends and his protégée as well. Jay had taught Barry/Fox a fair few tricks that Harrison Wells/Eobard Thwane hadn't taught him as Thwane only wanted Barry to get faster and faster.

Zoom took off from the two Flashes and Barry turned to Jay "I owe you" he said, Jay looked at him "what in the worlds were you thinking, Barry? Taking on Zoom, were you trying to get yourself killed?" He demanded, Barry looked at the ground shamefully. Jay sighed and clapped his hands on Barry's shoulders "just next time, look before you leap and think about Dana before you nearly get yourself killed" Barry nodded as the two made their way into STAR Labs "wait, how'd you know about Scully?" Barry asked.

Jay gave him a small smile "I met her when Cisco brought her through to my world so that I could stop Zoom from killing you, Mulder" Barry looked stunned at Jay.

"how the...?"

"Dana accidentally said your birth name when she was scared for you and Cisco told me"

"SCULLY!"

Dana knew Barry/Fox wasn't happy with her "before you yell, I think you have some explaining to do first, Mulder" she said, giving him her patented glare, Barry winced again "yeah, okay" He said as he began to tell the team his tale. Cisco, Caitlin and Jay were surprised to hear Barry had lost his little sister to an alien abduction, then he was abducted after pulling Scully away from the beam that was about to take her, then being found supposedly dead then coming back to life, then there was the closure of the X-Files office in the FBI which brought Barry/Fox back to Central City.

"And you know the rest" Barry finished "so what can we call you?" Caitlin asked "either Barry or Fox, preferably Barry in Central City" he said, Dana's phone went off then "Agent Scully" she answered. Barry glanced over at her.

"Alright Skinner, thank you. Mulder's going to be happy that he can have them here in Central City, bye."

"Dana?"

"Skinner's reopening the X-Files division and I'm getting transferred over to STAR Labs which is going to hold the X-Files offices"

Fox's mouth dropped, he was in shock then he suddenly began grinning like he used to "YES! Finally I can get closure on what happened to Samantha" he yelled in glee, Dana looked at him with a wry smile. She was going to have to get the pencils off the ceiling in the old X-Files office so Fox could throw them at the ceiling in STAR Labs and get used to Mulder being a nine year old child in a twenty six year old body.


End file.
